whatculture_wresltingfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzie Kennedy
Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy is a Scottish producer, stage assistant, and internet personality currently signed to WhatCulture. She has worked with a variety of big names in the wrestling industry for promotions like 5 Star Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling, and more. During her time at WhatCulture, she has challenged for the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship on multiple occasions and started her own segment, The Suzaro Section. She is a member of BX and a former member of Pacitti Club. After taking a brief hiatus in early 2016 to take time off for university, she has re-emerged as one of the premier members of the channel. She derives her nickname from her Scottish ethnicity, specifically the town of Glasgow, Scotland. Early Career Before her time at WhatCulture, Kennedy worked with the likes of AJ Styles, PJ Black, Tommy Dreamer, and more. She had been a production assistant for such promotions as 5 Star Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling, and more. WhatCulture Wrestling Debut and the Pacitti Club Saga (2016) Kennedy first made her debut at the Fastlane event, being part of Pacitti Club, taking part in the fight for the title during his absence. Despite being outnumbered, Adam Blampied narrowly won. At the Fastlane event, Blampied would debut BX, a rival faction to Pacitti Club. Later that night, fellow Pacitti Club member Sam Driver would win the title from Blampied in a stunning upset. At the award ceremony, immediately after being given his title, Driver surrendered it back to Adam Blampied. Kennedy then low-blowed King, removing her shirt to reveal a BX shirt. They then performed the BX-Shuffle on King, abandoning him, broken and crumpled on the floor. During this time, Kennedy would debut her own show on the channel, where she reads through comments on the channel. Hiatus (2016) Kennedy spent early 2016 absent from the channel, missing from all events and videos. This caused a series of rumors from the fans, with many angry at her sudden disappearance, with some coming to the conclusion that WhatCulture may have fired her. In reality, Kennedy was actually studying at university, and was unable to tend to her duties on the channel. This outrage would continue for several months. Kennedy would remain absent through WhatCultureMania. Return and WhatCulture Championship Pursuits (2016-present) Kennedy would return shortly after the Summer began. The second edition of The Suzaro Section would be released shortly after. Confronting King Ross, Kennedy strolled into WhatCulture headquarters, much to the shock of the staff. Suzie was a part of the bid during the Money in the Bank event along with Pacitti, Blampied, Driver, King, and Miller. She was a part of the four way tie for first place with 7 correct predictions along with Pacitti, Sam, and Simon. The four then competed in a four-way tournament for the belt, but lost in the semi-finals to Pacitti. Departure from WhatCulture Suzie announced on twitter that she is leaving WhatCulture after getting the job of Digital Marketing assistant for UK Insurance firm T H March In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Glasgow Soprano (Knee strike to an opponent's groin or stomach)